


Doctor Dreamy

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Merlyn is a doctor at Starling General Hospital and there's this girl who seems to be in the emergeny room every other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenantsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantsmoak/gifts), [hojitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojitae/gifts).



> inspired by the picture they released for colin's new role in chicago med.

_ _

_Doctor Merlyn, please report to the ER_

The crackling sound of the intercom makes him look up from his paperwork. It's a slow day at Starling General, which is why he is doing paperwork in the first place, but he isn't even working the ER today, so the call surprises him. Eyebrows knitting together, Tommy puts his pen back into the pocket of his white coat and walks out of his office. Smiling warmly at patients on his way, greeting the nurses, he makes it to the emergency room in under a minute.

Felicity is waiting for him at the reception, clipboard in hand. She hands him the thing as she walks up to him and he immediately recognizes the swirly handwriting in which the form is filled out. His heart stutters.

"Why is there a pretty brunette waiting in room 8, specifically requesting you?" She asks as they walk down the hall together.

Tommy lifts an eyebrow and smirks. "I don't know, wanna find out?"

She rolls her eyes and they maneuver past an old lady and her nurse.

"You're a terrible liar. It's a good thing you're so good looking." She teases.

A chuckle escapes from his lips and he shakes his head. They stop in front of the door to room 8 and Felicity sighs.

"Just promise me you're not doing disgusting things in there. I hope I don't have to remind you of how many health codes and hospital policies there are against that sort of thing." She looks at him expectantly.

Raising his eyebrows, putting a hand to his heart in mock-hurt, he deadpans. "Which, I hope I don't have to remind you, you and my best friend all violated. Multiple times."

She knows very well that Tommy would never actively try to hurt her with what was shared between them in private conversation but Felicity's still taken aback by that. Then, a wicked gleam appears in her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"There's nothing you can prove." She whispers in his ear like a snake, swatting his bottom as she moves past him.

Tommy chuckles and shakes his head. "Say hi to Oliver for me!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Get to your patient, doc!" She calls back.

He sees her dark blue scrubs and blonde ponytail disappear in his peripheral vision and looks back down at the clipboard in his hands. He smiles before pushing through the door.

"Ms. Lance! We've got to stop meeting like this! I'm starting to think you're purposefully hurting yourself to get to spend time with me." Tommy quips, bright smile on his face.

Laurel rolls her eyes sitting on the examination table, a tiny smile curling up on her lips. She's cradling her left arm close to her chest. "Very cute, doctor Merlyn, but I'd hate to disappoint you."

"Too bad. I was afraid I would have to get you a shrink and he would take my place as the object of your affection."

She swats his shoulder with her good arm. "Ha ha, funny, but it's just a sprained wrist, I think."

"You think?" Tommy quirks up an eyebrow.

"That's why you're the doctor." Laurel shrugs, and hisses in pain right after.

"at least your sense of humor seems fine, let's look at that arm."

She holds it out carefully, lips pressed together tightly. Tommy squints at the bluish and purplish bruises around her wrist and on her knuckles. He gently feels his way down her arm until she winces again and he immediately pulls back.

"So what happened?" He asks.

Laurel blows a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I was boxing, punching a dummy. I don't exactly remember why, but I got distracted and the next thing I know is my fist punching the wall instead of the leather and hurting like hell and back."

Tommy winces. "Ouch. Can you still move your fingers?"

"Yeah, a little." She focuses hard and Tommy watches her swollen fingers twitch. He shakes his head and sighs.

"Laurel, you broke your arm."

Her eyes go wide. "Damn."

"My thoughts exactly." She laughs at that.

"On the bright side, you get to spend more time with me." He teases. Laurel chuckles and blushes.

About an hour later, Laurel's arm is in a cast and a sling and she's had some painkillers. Tommy walks her to the front of the hospital for her sister to get the car around. Laurel is smiling even though she's probably still in pain.

"You know, next time you wanna spend time with me, you can just call me." He says as he pulls out his business card with his personal phone number scribbled on the back.

Laurel blushes and smiles even brighter. She takes his card and stares at it for a second. "Wouldn't that break like a gazillion hospital policies?"

Tommy shrugs. "I'm willing to take the risk if you are."

She giggles and puts the card inside her sling. Her sister pulls up with the car and honks twice. Laurel presses her lips into a thin line and makes a snap decision she'll blame the drugs for later. Stepping closer, into Tommy's personal space, she reaches up with her good hand, cupping his cheek and presses her lips to his. He's taken aback by her kiss, a tentative hand wrapping around her back, pulling her closer without squishing her broken arm. She smells amazing and she's so soft. What feels like an eternity is actually over in less than five seconds. Laurel's still blushing when she steps out of his arms and into the waiting car. Tommy's left there, standing stunned as she makes a phone with her right hand and mouths: "I'll call you."

"So, who's doctor dreamy?" Sara asks when they pull out of the hospital parking lot, leaving Laurel blushing and giggling all the way home.


End file.
